


...Then I'm happy.

by kaige68



Series: Happy [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve just wants Danny to be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...Then I'm happy.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> This has not been beta read, concrit is happily welcomed.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters mentioned, and no harm or supposition is intended. There is no money made from this, it is entirely for the benefit of my own sad mind.

“What is this?” Danny didn’t even look up from the call he was on. Steve had been out of the office for most of the day, carting around someone the Governor wanted to be impressed by their task force. Danny had been cleaning up files and case work, and making sure that everything that was going to court in the next few weeks had all of the I’s dotted and T’s crossed. Only they weren’t and Danny had spent the better part of the last hour tracking down an HPD officer who had left out some information.

“Look, I just need to know if it’s Park Street or Park Place. I don’t want to lose this because of a technicality.” He raised a hand at Steve, trying to shoo the man away. He knew full well what Steve was questioning and did not want to get into it.

“What is this?” Steve reached across the desk, putting his finger on the switch hook, disconnecting the call. 

“YOU…” Danny gritted his teeth and gripped the phone receiver tight. “Do you have any idea what it took me to get that guy on the phone in the first place? Do you know how much I hate you right now Steven?”

“Yeah, you apparently hate me so much that you gave me your girlfriend’s phone number. “ Steve put both hands on the desk and leaned forward. “Am I supposed to call her to help plan your surprise birthday party? Cause your birthday is 6 months away, and it really isn’t a surprise if you are the one starting it.” He glared across the desk. “I can’t think of any other reason why you would give me her number.”

Danny pushed his chair back the few more inches he had to the wall and slouched. “We’re done. It…” He put down the receiver and let out a sigh. “It's over. You should give her a call.”

“What happened?” Genuine concern had Steve sitting in the small visitor chair. 

“I just…” Since the night that Steve admitted he’d been jealous of Danny dating Gabby, Danny had made a pointed effort not to bring up the topic in front of Steve. Things had been going relatively smooth, he’d postponed a few dinners because of work, but she’d taken that well. It was just… “I kept thinking that you were interested in her, it became a thing.” Because he really had no other way to phrase it. “You are more important to me than she was. That kept getting in my mind, and if she’ll make you happy, then I can step back. We weren’t at the _joint checking account_ and _split the utilities_ point. I don’t even know that we’d ever have gotten there. Call her.” He gestured to the sticky note still in Steve’s hand.

“I’m not calling your girlfriend. Or ex-girlfriend.”

“She’s not even mad.” Danny played with the telephone cord absently. “She saw it coming as well as I did. Better to end it amicably and now, then settle and stick it out until it blows up. Seriously, you are interested…” He shrugged. “I mean, wait a little bit, but … you know…”

“No, man. You don’t do that. You don’t date your friend’s ex, babe. What kind of jerk do you think I am?”

Danny quirked one brow in a silent _Really?_

“Never mind.” Steve shook his head with a smile. “I’m sorry it didn’t work. You’ve had a lot of garbage hit you in the past few years, Danno. You deserve a nice woman who could make you happy. And I’m sorry that I.” Steve’s cell rang. “McGarrett. … Yes Governor. … Yes. … I’ll be right down.” He disconnected the call and gestured vaguely with the phone as he stood. “I’m sorry that I put the _thing_ in your head. That isn’t what I meant at all.” 

Danny moved his hands from side to side, assisting his words. “You didn’t mean you were jealous when you said you were jealous.”

“I…” Steve tapped on the desk and shook his head. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Go home early. Pick Grace up, take her for some shave ice. Maybe Kamekona can set you up with someone.”

“Please don’t. I will pay you money if you don’t ever mention that to him, or me, ever again. I don’t even want to think… no.”

****

Danny did call it an early day, just early enough that he’d be able to possibly spoil Graces dinner with a frozen treat. When he sat in the car, readjusting the seat and mirrors, he pulled his yellow post-it with Gabby’s number from the mirror. Underneath it was a blue post-it with Steve’s scrawl. _I wasn’t jealous that you had Gabby. I was jealous that she had you._


End file.
